


Go Back

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Semi AU, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Bayley wants to go back to the way things were when they were first together.





	Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 - [A Little Less Comfortable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPDGLEVg1e8) by Carter's Chord
> 
> Finally finished!

Bayley watches as Roman walks into their room from the adjoining bathroom.  She wraps her warms around her knees, hoping that it’ll be different tonight.  As she continues to watch Roman, however, it’s obvious that it’s going to be much the same.  He’ll climb into bed, give her a quick goodnight kiss, and roll over to fall asleep.  What happened to them?  Where did the passion go?

 

There had been a time, back when they were first together, that nothing could stop them.  She remembers the nights that Roman would wake her up in the middle of the night, kissing her with so much behind it.  Now?  She’s lucky she gets more than a quick kiss.  They hadn’t made love in far too long.

 

Roman reaches back to pull his shirt off, tossing it into the laundry basket before climbing into bed.  “We need to talk,” Roman says.

 

Bayley chews on her bottom lip as she meets his gaze.  There’s a different look in his eyes tonight.  It’s a look she hasn’t seen in a while.  “Okay,” she says softly.

 

“Things have gotten weird between us lately.  And I know I’m too blame for that.  I’ve been distant and I’m sorry for that.  You don’t deserve that.  I promise that things are going to change.”  He pulls her arms loose from around her legs.  “Starting tonight.  I think we need to go back to when it first started.”

 

Her stomach flips at that.  “Meaning?”

 

“We’ve gotten to comfortable in what we are.  I don’t want that, Bay.  You’re my wife and I can’t stand the way I’ve been treating you lately.” 

 

She gasps when he pulls on her legs, forcing her to lay back.  She’s pretty sure she whimpers when he moves to lay between her legs.

 

“We’re going to go back to the way things were.  Obviously things are different now.  But there’s no reason we can’t still have what we had.  I want you to look at me the way you used to.  I want you to see me as the man I once was.”

 

She reaches up to touch his cheek.  “I want you to see me for more than just your wife.  We haven’t…”  She gasps and arches her back when he thrusts his hips forward letting her feel his hardening length.

 

“Let’s go back.”


End file.
